


Thick Beauty

by KuroBakura



Series: The Koya and Henry Dunkin Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Henry shows Koya that beauty comes in all shapes and sizes.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Koya and Henry Dunkin Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552528
Kudos: 1





	Thick Beauty

Koya let out a sigh as he looked into the standing mirror that is in the bedroom that he shares with his husband. He usually never felt like he was uncomfortable in his own skin for the last few days, Koya just has not felt right. As a child, his weight changed quite a bit. He has been both thin and big throughout the years, especially his teen years. When he finally stopped having his puberty stage, it left him with some saggy skin around the stomach area. He was still a little thick but still had some loose skin.   
  


What Koya did not know is that his husband has been watching him for about a couple minutes or so. Henry has known Koya since their middle school years. He knew about how Koya’s weight issues back then. No matter what Koya looked like or how much he weighed, he still found him quite a cutie. As far as Koya’s loose skin goes, it does not make Koya any less beautiful or attractive to him. As Koya felt defeated, Henry decided that he needed to show his husband how truly beautiful he is.

”Koya?” Henry suddenly spoke up. Koya looked over at where the voice was coming from. When he saw Henry smiling at him, he blushed.

”How long have you been standing there?” Koya replied back with a question. 

”Not too long. Just about a minute or so.” Henry answered. Koya felt like a deer caught in the headlights but he was calm about it. Henry walked over to his husband and stood behind him as Koya faced the mirror once again. Henry also looked at the mirror, too.

”What part is it that you are worried about?” Henry asked him. Koya motioned towards his stomach and thigh areas of his body.

”Those pare the parts about me that I dislike the most. I hate the loose skin and how big they are. My chest is different story, though.” Koya answered him. Henry wrapped his arms around his husband and placed his head onto one of Koya’s shoulders.

”Honestly, I love those parts of you. Though..I love every, single thing about you. Inside and out.” Henry said back to him. 

“I mean, I do not _hate_ my body. I just wish that I looked better. More beautiful. Like Korean Idol level of beauty.” Koya told him.   
  


“Sweetheart, you do not need to like a Korean idol to be beautiful. Beauty doesn’t mean to dangerously thin to the point where it can affect you physically and even mentally. Not that all Korean Idols do that but some of their agencies have them do that, which is wrong. Do not need to have to be a size 0 to be gorgeous. Beauty comes in different and many shapes and sizes. Also, I love you the way you are and I am not going to stop telling that to you for the rest of your life. Your curves are amazing and I know women who wish that they had your curves. You have thick beauty and it is wonderful. Do not think negative of it.” Henry explained to him.

”I believe you. I just wish that I could make myself believe that.” Koya spoke.

”I will keep reminding you, no matter how many times it takes. I never want you to think that you are not beautiful. Any if anyone says that you are can go fuck themselves. You are fabulous! And also, if anyone has a problem with you having that mindset, they can deal with me because no one makes my man feel worthless. Not on my watch. I love you so much and think you are the most beautiful man that I have ever seen in my entire life. Always have thought that. Since we were teenagers. I know it is not going to be easy but I am here for you.” Henry said to him. Koya smiled. He turned his head around to face his husband’s face as Henry looked at him.   
  


The two men suddenly kissed each other on the lips for a few seconds before pulling back. Koya felt a bit better about this. He still has a little doubt about himself but not as much as he did before Henry showed up. 

“Thank you, dear. And I love you, too. So much.” Koya said to his husband. Henry stood back up as then Koya turned around in Henry’s arms.   
  


“How did I ever deserve such an amazing husband like you?” Koya suddenly asked. Henry chuckled.

”Just by being yourself, hun. Because that is the way I love you.” Henry replied back.

“And I love you the way are you, too, sweetie.” Koya said back to him. All of a sudden, Henry smashed his lips up against his husband’s once again. This time, the kiss was a little more intense and passionate. Before they even realized it, Henry guided Koya towards the bed. Koya pulled away and gave his husband a smirk. When Henry moved his hands and arms away, Koya suddenly pushed Henry back softly onto the bed. Koya got on top of his husband and leaned down towards Henry’s face. The two of them started to kiss again for another minute before Koya moving off of Henry and laid next to him on the bed. Henry wrapped an arm around his husband and moved him closer. Koya laid his head onto Henry’s chest.

Koya looked uo at his husband as Henry was looking back to him.

”I am so glad to have you in my life.” Koya suddenly spoke up.

”And I would love to have my head right in-between those beautiful, thick thighs of yours.” Henry said back. Koya blushed.

“Dangsin-eun byeontae! ...Nugunga yaggan heungbunhabnida.” Koya said back in his native tongue. Henry chuckled.

“Naneun dangsin-ege ol ttae, na jasin-eul doul su eobsda. Naega meom chugil wonhae? Naneun dangsin-i bulpyeonhageona bul-anhadago neukkiji anhseubnida.” Henry said back to him in Koya’s native tongue, too. Koya shook his head and smiled at him.

”It does not make me feel uncomfortable. I do not mind it, to be honest. I also want you to be comfortable with me. Including sexually, whether it is physical touching and/or just being verbal with me.” Koya replied back to him, this time in English.

”I understand but just because I am your husband, doesn’t mean that you can not have consent. Plus, I do not want to make you feel weird or anything. Whether it is physical and/or verbal as well.” Henry explained to him. Koya nodded.

”I understand but...I do not mind make that fantasy into a reality.” Koya said then winked at his husband. Henry moved his head closer towards Koya’s then caressed one of Koya’s cheeks on his face.

”I would _love_ that.” Henry said back to him with a smile on his face.

”Me, too, darling. Me, too.” Koya told him. Before they kissed once again, they heard a small meow coming from the ground. The two of them pulled apart and sat up. When they did, the two men saw their sweet, little kitten, looking uo at them. They both smiled at her.

”Awe, Suzuka. You sweet thing.” Koya said to her. Suzuka climbed out the steps near the bed and laid on the bed near the pillows. The two men laid back on the bed and played with the kitten. Koya started to feel so much better about what happened. He was so happy to have Henry in his life. And a sweet, little kitten, too. All he ever wanted in life was for someone to love him for who he is and Henry was that person who does. And he was happy to be with this man for the rest of his life. As far as his body issues, it will take a while for him to come around but for now, Koya was going to need help to make sure he does not feel like that again.

**The End**


End file.
